The present invention relates to a control apparatus for rotational electric machine and a driving apparatus for vehicle, and particularly to a control apparatus for rotational electric machine and a driving apparatus for vehicle suitable for controlling the rotational electric machine for use in a hybrid vehicle.
In the case of an electric or hybrid vehicle, wheels of which are driven by an electric motor at least, there is a technique that an energy at a time of decelerating control is effectively used, when a vehicle speed is controlled and the vehicle is subject to a braking. That is, a braking force is generated by a regenerative operation of an electric drive motor, and a regenerative energy generated at this time is then accumulated in a battery. However, the battery cannot sometimes accumulate the regenerative power obtained from a driving force of the wheels, when a charge condition of the battery for accumulating the regenerative energy indicates mostly a full charge.
Now, JP-A-2000-152409 has proposed a technique such that a phase of current is changed to lower a generating efficiency for a purpose of lowering an amount of electricity without changing a torque of a generator, when an accumulation of the power is limited to the battery.